Eres Mi Mayor Atracción
by hinata-eve
Summary: Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción...  -...Sakura ¿quieres ir a bailar?- -Si por que ¿no? –   Después del beso Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro toda la noche... onegai delen una oportunidad n.n


Advertencia: Ni Narutos y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son Masashi Kishimoto. Y ni la canción me pertenece es de Tony Dize.

_Cursiva_: partes de la canción

-""-: pensamientos del personaje

-guión-: hablan los personajes

-_Carta-_: medio por el cual Sakura usa

(Descripción): Descripción del personaje

**Mi Mayor Atracción**

_Eres mi tentación. (Pina Récords)_

_Eres mi tentación. Mi Mayor Atracción..._

_Desde que te vi. Robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción..._

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción..._

SASUKE' s POV

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 18 años, soy blanco de cabello y ojo negro azabache y según las chicas de la cuidad un cuerpo de infarto, vivo en Tokio y me acabo de graduar de Bachillerato*. Todo iba bien hasta que en la entrada de la discoteca me tope con un grupo de chicas que al parecer también estaban celebrando pero le reste importancia ya que quería disfrutar al máximo nuestros últimos días junto a mis amigos ya que tomaríamos rumbos diferentes.

Neji se va a Hong Kong a estudiar contabilidad, Gaara se va a Suna a estudiar política, mientras que Naruto va a estudiar informática en Konoha igual que yo pero a estudiar Administración de Empresa ya que mi meta es hacerme cargo de las empresas SHARINGAN.

FIN SASUKE' s POV

_Atrévete a decírmelo, Admite que te gusta no digas que no,_

_Acéptalo ya de una vez y vámonos, Pasemos esta noche solitos los dos..._

_Atrévete a decírmelo, Admite que te gusta no digas que no,_

_Acéptalo ya de una vez y vámonos, (Vámonos) Solitos los dos…_

-¡Hey Sasuke-Teme cuando vas a conseguir una novia ya casi todos tenemos y eso que Neji y Gaara son los mas fríos, aparte de ti y es mucho decir , pero aun así tienen una chica que los entienda y son amigas de mi Hina-chan _ -

-Dobe si eso es así ¿por que no están aquí con ustedes? –

-Bueno hehehe, hoy también es su graduación así que deben estar celebrando en…-

No seguí escuchando a Naruto ya que "algo" llamo mi atención, bueno mejor dicho "alguien". Era un ángel, una diosa, era chica de cabello rosa - chicle (aunque no le sienta mal) ojo jade, estatura media de una pequeña cintura y piernas torneadas. Con una sola palabra la describiría ¡Perfecta! y estaba con el grupo que me tope antes, detallándolo mejor ¿esas no son las amigas de Hinata?

-¡Hey! Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Dobe deja el escandalo, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Teme te decía que hay están la hina-chan y sus amigas, ven vamos busquemos a Neji y Gaara para que nos acerquemos a ellas –

-¡Hmps!

_Aquella noche cuando la vi caminando,_

_Me llamó a la atención, Me subió la presión…_

-Hinaa-chaaan –

(Hinata Hyuuga: es la prima de Neji, tiene un cabello negro-azulado una estatura media, ojo color perla y es tímida. Aun no entiendo como es que ella y el dobe son novios ¡Tienen personalidades opuestas!)

-Na. Naruko-kun ¡Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí!-

-Gaaaaraaa- Chillo Ino

(Ino Yamanaka: es rubia ojo azules de una estatura un poco mas alta que la de Hinata, con una personalidad igual o peor que la de naruto, lo bueno es que no tiene la torpeza de él ¬¬)

-Hola Neji ¿Cómo les fue en su graduación?-

(Ten Ten: tiene el cabello color chocolate siempre recogido en dos chongitos, ojo marrón claro con una personalidad tranquila pero cuando se molesta es algo… explosiva. Pobre de Neji lo compadezco u.u )

-Chi. Chicos les presento a una amiga, ella es Sakura Haruno. Sakura ellos son Uzumaki Naruto mi novio, Sabaku no Gaara novio de Ino, Hyuuga Neji mi primo y novio de Ten Ten y Uchiha Sasuke –

-Mucho gusto en conocernos las chicas siempre ah hablado de ustedes y por fin los conozco-

-Hmps!- Se expresaron los 3

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan y disculpa a este tríos de amargados pero ellos siempre son así, aun no me explico como consiguieron novia con esa actitud, bueno dos de ellos, aun Sasuke-teme no tiene- comento el rubio ganándose 3 miradas acecinas.

-Je je je tranquilo ya me lo esperaba por lo que me contaron las chicas-

-Que bien por lo menos sabes que son así por naturaleza-

Después de las presentaciones, Neji se fue acercando a Ten Ten para sacarla a baila mientras Gaara lo imitaba y Naruto se llevaba a Hinata a la barra para tomar algo dejando solo a Sasuke y Sakura.

-"Bien" Sakura ¿quieres ir a bailar? –

-Si por que ¿no? –

_Yo no le dije que me siguiera los pasos, Por alguna razón, cuando ella se me dio._

_Si ella supiera, Si algún día ella entendiera, Que me gusta demasiado Y no me he olvidado de ella, Cuanto quisiera que conmigo repitiera, Lo que en sábanas.._

_Hicimos como quiera_

-"Kami se mueve como una diosa" Oye Sakura ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nos hayamos topado antes? Es decir siendo amiga de Hinata nos debimos haber encontrado un día en casa de ella-

-Pues la verdad es que yo siempre los veía a ustedes pero no quise que Hinata me presentara ya que no quería hacer amigos para luego irme por culpa del trabajo de mi papá –

-Ah esta bien comprendo que lo quieres decir aunque es una lastima no habernos conocido antes- comento mientras se alejaban a un lugar donde pudieran hablar – Ya que eres una chica linda y no creo que merezca estar de liceo* en liceo por culpa del trabajo de tu padre-

-Si pero sabes mi padre evito que lo trasladaran hasta que me graduara-

-Eso es bueno saberlo, gracias a eso pude conocerte –

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción…_

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción…_

Después que el moreno comentara se fue acercando a los labios de la pelirrosa lentamente hasta rozarlo delicadamente, al principio era lento y suave pero poco a poco se fue volviendo rápido y exigente hasta el punto de faltarle el aire, se fuero separando lentamente disfrutando de las ultimas caricias.

_La besé, Me di cuenta que, No hay otra mujer,_

_Que lo haga tan bien, Me gustaría volverla a ver_

_Para robarle un beso otra vez._

_Cuando la besé, Me di cuenta que, No hay otra mujer,_

_Que lo haga tan bien, Me gustaría volverla a ver,_

_Para robarle un beso otra vez_

SAKURA' s POV

Kami besa como un dios, y pensar que el es la primera persona que escucha la historia completa de mis traslado ya que las chicas no saben nada de eso, aunque es una lastima que no pueda volver a ver a Sasuke ya que mañana me voy a mudar otra vez.

FIN SAKURA' s POV

Después del beso Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro toda la noche, bailando o hablando de trivialidades conociéndose poco a poco. A Sasuke le fue atrayendo más y más a Sakura su forma de ser, sin pensar que esa iba a ser la última vez que la veía.

_Yo sé que te encanta así, Hasta que se rompa el suelo, Sígueme bailando así,_

_Suelta como gata en celo. (Ohh) Yo sé que te encanta así,_

_(Eh eh) Hasta que se rompa el suelo, (Ohh) Pues sígueme bailando así. (Eh ehh)_

Flash Back

Días después Sasuke recibe un sms de parte de Hinata diciendo que fuera a su casa, al oji-negro lo desconcertó ya que es la primera vez que Hinata le pide ir a su casa y no es Naruto que le dice ir para la casa de la chica. Al llegar lo recibe Neji informándole que Hinata los espera en la sala.

-Hola Sasuke-san, gracias por venir – lo saludaba mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento delante de ella

-Hola y no hay de que, pero ¿A que se debe esto?- preguntaba mientra tomaba haciento.

-Se debe a esto – le respondio en el momento que le entregaba una carta- es de Sakura me lo dio el dia después de la fiesta en la discoteca y me dijo que te lo entragara hoy y no ese dia-

Sasuke tomo la carta y le fue leyendo

–_Hola Sasuke, te preguntaras ¿A que se debe esto? U ¿Por qué se lo di a Hinata para que te lo entregara? pues simple, Hace tres día le tuve que mudarme ya que el trabajo de mi papá abrió una sucursal en Suna y le pidieron a mi papá que se trasladara allá, como ya te dije mi padre hizo lo imposible para evitar que lo trasladara pero lo único que logro fue alarga la fecha hasta un día después de mi graduación. Se que te molestaras por no haberte dicho eso. Pero ese día no quería pensar que iba a ser mi último día con la muchachas, hasta que te conocí, fuiste tu la persona que me recordó que me mudaría y no volvería a ver, fuiste tu la persona que quería evitar ya que tu eres la persona que no quería separarme, decirte adiós y no volver a ver más ya que eres la persona que quiero desde el primer día que te ví. Ya que eres mi mayor Atracción, espero volverte a ver._

_Te quiere con todo su corazón Haruno Sakura._-

Fin de Flash Back

Después de eso le pedí a Gaara que la buscara y que me mantuviera al tanto todo lo relacionado a ella aunque convencerlo no fue fácil pero a la final gracias a Ino pude convencerlo después de todo no soy el único que se preocupara por ella. Ya ha pasado 2 años de eso solo espero que cuando la vuelva a ver no nos separemos ya que ella es Mi Mayor Atracción.

_Desde aquella vez que la besé, hallé lo que en otra no encontré, (Ehh)_

_Aquella vez que un beso le robé, Fue cuando me di cuenta qué. (Ehh)_

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción…_

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención, Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor, Eres mi mayor atracción…_

_Humildemente esto es lo nuevo (Humildemente esto es lo nuevo) _

_Fino como el Haze (Fino como el Haze)_

_La Melodía De La Calle (La Melodía De La Calle)_

_La amenaza detrás del lápiz Bobos _

_Diles que se pongan a hacer música Pina _

_Que salgan de ese viaje Que no venimos a jugar_

_Pina Récords_

**Fin**

Bachillerato = culminación de preparatoria

Liceo = instituto de secundaria y preparatoria

Hola a todos espero que le hayan gustado el Song fic ^^ es mi primero que hago, soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan duros conmigo onegai ^^

Acepto dudas, críticas CONSTRUCTIVA, Tomatazos, etc. etc. etc. En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión Gracias los dejos.

Nos estamos leyendo

Ja ne! n_n

Hinata-eve


End file.
